Sagacious Girl
by Thecarefreeone
Summary: To Annabeth, guys are all the same. They flirt with her for her beauty in hope to have a date yet they never get one. Annabeth declines all the advances because she knows they are not sincere. That is, until she meets an intriguing green-eyed man... Percy has a hard life, working and studying to help pay for his mother's treatments. What does life have up its sleeve for them?
1. Chapter 1

This disclamer applies for the whole story. I do not own Percy Jackson I just own the plot of this story.

* * *

The tantalizing smell of pizza reached my nose making my stomach complain from hunger. Skipping dinner was not one of my greatest ideas I must admit but I was very busy at school saving one of my friends from getting in trouble. Unfortunately for, I was now stuck in front of a sink and washing other people's plates while my stomach was screaming for food. I know it's really sickening but I almost felt like eating the customers' leftovers. Gross, I know...

I mentally cursed myself for coming to my dad's restaurant after school instead of heading straight back home. Then again, it was either working at my dad's restaurant or be at home babysitting my evil younger twin brothers. Honestly, I love my brothers but they really are a pain. Being home alone was the last thing I wanted happening to me because my brothers are the type of kids who could have a house explode.

My stomach grumbled again and I had to stop myself from dropping everything to run to Suzy, our pizza chef, and beg for a slice of pepperoni pizza. I looked over my shoulder and sighed heavily. Right behind me, on the counter, was a huge pile of dishes that would take me ages to clear. Sure our dishwashing machine was fast but more and more plates came coming since we were in the hours I like to call 'rush'. From six to nine in the evening, loads of people come to eat at the restaurant which creates lots of dishes. When you're the one cleaning the customers' plates, you realize that they eat like pigs!

So there I was, washing plates on an empty stomach. I couldn't just desert my job because God knows how horrible I'd feel for leaving all of the plates to the rest of the staff. Then again, this was not my usual job, no, I was a waitress not a dishwasher! Why on Earth had the previous dishwasher decided to quit, why oh why? Of course I knew the answer but I was just having a moment to myself. Complaining always feels good when you're feeling depressed. I don't think it works for everyone but it does miracles for me.

I pushed another tray in the dishwasher and pushed down on the handle till I heard a clic indicating the beginning of the short washing cycle. I dried my hand on a cloth loosely hanging on my shoulder. I was about to dry the plates in the tray that had just come out of the dishwasher when I bumped into someone.

I looked up in surprise half expecting to have bumped into a waitress but was met by my father's warm brown eyes. He had a broad smile plastered on his face... I wonder why...

"I'm sorry dad."

"No need to apologize honey. Go eat some of Suzy's pizza. I know you're hungry." He nodded in Suzy's direction with a smile.

"What makes you think I'm hungry?" I straightened and raises an eyebrow at him. As if on cue and to my horror, my stomach rumbled loudly.

"That." My faced burned and I'm pretty sure I looked like a cherry while my father was laughing at me.

"But Dad, I can't let this big pile of plates and all of that." I said getting over my embarrassment and motioning to the plates on the counter."You know I'd feel terrible." I complained even if I was mentally thanking God for saving me from this.

"No need Annabeth. This lad here will be our new dishwasher and he will replace you." He explained while stepping aside to reveal a lean and towering figure.

I looked at the raven-black haired man curiously. He was at least six feet tall but his face took me by surprise. I don't know what I was expecting but it was certainly not that. He had chiseled features and his eyes were easily the prettiest I had ever seen. They were bright and blazing sea-green and they way the light reflected on them made it look like he had waves in his eyes. He was politely smiling at me with pearly white teeth. For the first time in my life, I felt my heart hammering against my chest for a man.

_Wait, what? No, no, no, this is not happening, get yourself together Annabeth, you are not some love-sick bimbo! _My mind screamed and I thanked the Lord because my body listened.

"My name is Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you." He said and held out his hand for me to shake it. I grasped it and gave it a firm shake.

"Hi I'm Annabeth." I sad while returning his smile.

"I'll take your place if you don't mind. Your father already explained to me how it works here." He offered.

"Thanks. I'll see you around." I grinned. I was so thankful because truth be told, my stomach was killing me.

"No problem." He simply said before he turned his full attention to his job. As I followed my dad towards Suzy, my mind raced with questions.

"Where did you find our new dishwasher?" I asked, curious to know more about this new dishwasher of ours.

"I didn't find him. He came to me. It's such a shame that bad things happen to good people." I could see the sadness lingering in my father's eyes. It made me even more curious because my father was not the type to feel sad for just anyone and anything.

"What happened to him?" I asked. My father stared at the floor for a moment, as if carefully choosing his words. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it seemingly deciding against it. It took him a few seconds to open it once more.

"I don't know everything but from what he told me, his father passed away when he was naught but a baby while his mom is dying. He works here now to help pay for their apartment and for his mother's treatments. I met him when he was younger. At the time, he was too young to work so he'd go beg in the streets and ask for a job. You remember when our faucet was leaking: well he's the one who fixed it. I paid him more than he asked and the poor boy was left speechless. I said he could always come here for work." He explained with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Oh." Was my brilliant answer. What else could I say to something like that? We arrived at the pizza table just in time so I wouldn't have to say anything.

"Could we steal two slices of pizza?" Asked my father as we reached Suzy's pizza bar.

"Hum, I don't know..." Suzy hesitated as she narrowed her eyes to take a look at the small sheets of paper hanging in front of her with magnets. She was making sure she had no urgent orders to take care of before giving us her consent.

"Pretty please Suzy! You know your pizza's the best in the entire wide world! Oh please!" I begged her using my best puppy face just to make her crack. And as usual, it worked.

"Alright… For you." She resigned.

"Yes!" I cheered while pumping my fist in the air.

We took two peaches of pizza and walked to the bar in front of the kitchen to eat in peace. The restaurant was closing in an hour and a half so there weren't many customers. My dad and I talked and laughed a lot and when we finished our food, my dad rose from his stool while wiping his hands on a napkin.

"I'll go check on Percy to make sure everything is alright." He was about to walk away when I stood up myself and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I'll go dad. You have a lot of things to do. I'll take care of it." I offered. He turned around with a silly smirk on his face. Uh-Oh.

"Does Annabeth have a crush on little Percy?" He cooed in a mocking childish tone.

"No I don't have a crush on him!" I defended myself a bit too quickly I think because my dad got this mischievous glint in his eyes." First, Percy is far from small. Have you seen him? He's towering even you even if you're a little under six feet! Second, I barely know him!"

"Oh but you do like him! I saw you staring at him! You were swooning over him!" My father teased his stupid smirk still on his face as he fake fainted dramatically. I glared daggers at him.

"I was not!" I huffed feeling indignant even if I felt my face flush.

"You are blushing!" He mercilessly continued teasing me, his only daughter. "But I don't blame you. Even when he was small, older women would stop and start saying he was cute or handsome. They were all over him so I don't blame you." He said seriously.

"You have other things to do." I shooed him pushing him in the back towards his messy office full of papers. I knew he absolutely hated that part about owning a restaurant.; the paper work.

I turned around and went in the kitchen and straight to where Percy was. When I entered the room filled with steam from the dishwasher, I was very surprised for the pile of dishes was gone.

"Good job Percy. It's your first day and you're already way better than me." I said very surprised. I heard him chuckle a little.

"It's good to know." He answered back while he was using the jet. He turned his head to smile at me but the jet accidentally hit a ladle in the corner of the sink so the water splashed around. Percy received all of the water straight in his face. A piece of seaweed, or maybe salad, stuck in his hair. He was soaking wet and looked like he had been slap. It was adequate to say that he looked absolutely shocked.

I started giggling madly and found that I was unable to stop. He mock glared at me then joined the laughter heartedly.

"Seaweed Brain." I choked out in between giggles as I clutched my aching sides.

"What?" Percy looked around and then back at me confusion written all over his face.

"You are such a seaweed brain." I reached out and took the piece of seaweed from his damp hair.

"Well it's your fault. Had you not interrupted my work, efficiently distracting me, none of this would've happened. I wouldn't have turned my attention from the sink to answer you and I would have seen the ladle. If I'm a seaweed brain, than what are you, a Wise Girl?" He complained playfully. "I'll have to change my shirt because this one is obviously ruined for the night." He said while gesturing at his plain and soaked white shirt.

"You brought another shirt?" I asked surprised once more and trying to take my eyes away from the apparent abs showing through his almost transparent white shirt.

"Yeah, your dad warned me." He said before excusing himself. A few seconds later, he emerged through the door wearing a tight black V neck. While his black shirt was not transparent like his previous one, it was tight enough so I could make out the outline of his chest and strong arms. I blushed, but then, my mind screamed trying to make me realize that this was not like me.

"I just came here to make sure everything was alright but I think everything's going great!" I congratulated him. He smiled warmly at me.

"Yeah." Was his only reply. His voice was soft and his presence was comforting and peaceful. I already liked being around him even though I had just met him.

"Annabeth, we're leaving now." My father called from the bar. I felt kind of sad and guilty for leaving Percy with the work but I quickly remembered he wasn't doing it for free; he was being paid and from I know from my father, he was probably being paid more. I was still sad though.

"I'm coming!" I answered half heatedly.

"I guess this is goodbye." Said Percy. I looked at him trying to read his emotions through his smile and his eyes but to no avail. He was different. Surely he had emotions but I couldn't read them like I could with almost everyone for they were hidden somewhere deep in his soul. I looked at his eyes one last time and realized they were changing color. They were now deep sea-green unlike earlier when his eyes were bright sea-green... Weird.

"I'll see you around since I have to come here pretty often to help." I said. He dried his hands that had been in soapy water and extended his hand.

"It was nice to meet you. I'm looking forward to seeing you again." He smiled cutely and I blushed. Gods this boy smiles a lot. I took his calloused hand and shook it surprised by its softness.

I spun on my heels and ran through the door so he wouldn't see my blush. I ran up to my father who was all set to go.

My dad and I didn't talk much in the car on the way back home because we were both exhausted. When I got in my room, I crashed on my bed and welcomed my well deserved beauty sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school, I just couldn't seem to be able to concentrate at all. I'm not going to deny it, I was thinking about Percy because he was intriguing. Much like a puzzle I had yet to solve. I had to go help at the restaurant. Even if that meant helping my father with his paper work, which, truth be told, I despised as much as he did.

For some reasons, I felt attracted to him like metal to a magnet. Why did I feel like that? Being a girl many guys drooled over, or so I've been told, I had rejected all the guys' advances. So why in the world was I now obsessed with Percy? I made it my own little mission to know why I was attracted to him since I hated not knowing.

The bell finally rang announcing lunch. '_Finally_!' I mentally exclaimed in glee. I went to my locker and dropped off my books and binders. I then made my way to the cafeteria and sat at my usual table with my friends. On my way to the cafeteria, I thought of everyone sitting at our table. There are a lot of members at the table where I always sit.

There is Thalia Grace, a punk styled girl built like a long distance runner but very nice and social. She has black hair making her electric blue eyes stand out. Always remember never to mess with her or to piss her off if you don't want to die. When she gets angry, I swear the sky darkens and lightning threatens to hit you anytime nonetheless, she is my best friend.

Next are the Stoll brothers, the mischievous curly brown haired twins Travis and Connor. They are sneaky and love to tease people. Whenever boys annoy me too much, I ask them to prank them and I must hand it to them, they do such a wonderful job. Once, they replaced a guy's shampoo with hair dye. It was quite hilarious to watch the guy, Benjamin, if I remember well, walk around school with girly pink hair. Connor and Travis even got in trouble once while preparing a prank for some guy who was annoying me to no end. Even after being given a month worth of detention, they continued pranking guys for me.

Katie Gardner is Travis' crush since they met. We all know they both like each since it's so obvious other but they just refuse to admit it. Actually, Katie is the one who doesn't want to admit it and Travis is the one who just doesn't see how much she cares about him. Boys, they are sometimes so oblivious. Katie is gifted with nature. Her mother owns a flower shop and Katie helps her after school. She gives me roses every year on my birthday because she knows just how much I love them.

Jason Grace is Thalia's younger brother yet they don't look alike except for the eyes; the same piercing blue orbs. While she has black hair, he has sandy blond hair. Jason just started dating Piper McLean last week and apparently, they are really cute when they are together. I'm not too fond of him but he isn't all that bad either.

Unlike Thalia, he has more control over his temper, I'll give him that. Sure he can get angry but he won't use his fists to solve the problem. He isn't as forward as his sister and is less impulsive. I always thought boys were the ones to use their fists to solve everything until I met him. He's a nice guy and I'll have to admit he's pretty good looking.

Piper is a beautiful and intelligent Cherokee. She has kaleidoscopic eyes and choppy brown hair. She is the daughter of the famous actor; Tristan McLean. What's really cool about her is that she doesn't let the fame of her father get to her head. Jason and she are always with Leo Valdez, the little elf and clown of the group.

Leo is the repair boy of our gang. My cell phone broke once and he managed to fix it. I'm ADHD but I swear, this little guy is terrible. He is hyperactive but at such a degree that he can't sit without fidgetting.

There is Clarisse LaRue and her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez. Clarisse is the tough one. Some say she bullies kids and I believe them. She has brown eyes and shoulder length chestnut hair. There is a myth at school saying that she can be nice but usually she always acts like she's PMSing. I have never witnessed her being nice to anyone but her boyfriend. I'd say the best thing about her is her loyalty. When a member of the group gets in trouble or in a fight, she's there for support. Clarisse and Chris are polar opposites. He is calm and passive. He doesn't talk much and doesn't fight like his girlfriend.

When I reached the table, someone put their arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards them. I was about to punch the person thinking it was one of those guys trying to flirt with me when I realized it was Thalia.

"Don't do that Thalia! I almost hit you thinking you were one of those douche bags!" I exclaimed gesturing to the guys staring at us hungrily. She just shrugged and laughed.

"So how was work yesterday night?" She casually asked like she usually does.

"Not too bad. We have new dishwasher who saved me from having to clean a huge pile of dishes." I said with a bit too much of enthusiasm. 'Uh-oh' I mentally slapped myself for being so... so reckless.

"Oh is the new dishwasher hot? What's his name? Is he tall? Does he do any sports?..." Her questions came out of her mouth so fast that I barely registered the words she was saying.

"Oh shut up, his name is Percy and I don't know that much about him." I grumbled knowing full well that Thalia wouldn't stop teasing me exactly like my father last night.

"Just the way you grumble tells me you think he's hot." Thalia smirked as she nudged me in a meaningful way. She wiggled her eyebrows for effect but I only stared at her in horror.

"What are you-" I gushed out but the crimson blush on my face probably gave me away.

"That's enough. I'm coming to your father's restaurant tonight to see him." Declared Thalia.

"Wait you are what?" I asked a bit too loudly causing the people in the cafeteria to look at me. I blushed in embarrassment and cleared my throat before talking again but this time, quieter. "What are you talking about Thalia? Why do you always look at other guys when you already have a boyfriend?"

"Luke is being more and more distant. Annie, I don't know what's going on with him but I'm going to break up tomorrow. I would've done it today but he's absent." Thalia sighed heavily. The dark look in her eyes told me there was something else but I let it slip since I knew she needed some time to digest whatever was happening.

"Why don't you talk to him? Maybe it's a misunderstanding." I suggested trying to help my best friend.

"Annie, I'm sure he's cheating on me!" Thalia exclaimed gravely. Tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes which deeply surprised me because Thalia Grace never cries!

"How do you know that?" I blurted out refusing to believe what she was saying. A few years back, Luke, Thalia and I were inseparable, we were called the Golden Trio, and we were best friends. Then, Luke made it in the school's football team. He and Thalia got involved in a romantic relationship but after a few months, he began to change. He wasn't the nice Luke I once knew, no, he was awful the students younger than him. He was arrogant and rude but girls still chased after him. He was betraying Thalia's trust and it hurt me because of what we had been so close in the past.

"His friends told me he doesn't hang out with them because he sees a girl. I decided to spy on him hoping it was false but I saw him! He was making out with the school's biggest bitch aka Drew." Thalia said in a shaky voice. By now, the tears in her eyes were threatening to fall but she kept blinking them back. A tear eventually managed to make its way down her cheek. I was torn inside since never in our nine years of friendship had I ever seen her cry. She was always the strong and fierce Thalia to me. I did the only thing I could do; I hugged her as she cried on my shoulder.

When school finally came to an end, I was more than glad. I made my way to my locker and saw Thalia waiting for me all set to go. I strolled in her direction aka my locker and smiled at her.

"So, what brings you to the front of my locker dear Thalia?" I asked her.

"Well I'm coming to your dad's restaurant obviously! I told you at lunch! I thought I was the one who never listens." My best friend said in desperation as she rolled her electric blue eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You mean you were serious?" I asked my eyes wide from surprise.

"Well duh!" she nearly screamed.

"Shh! Thalia you're drawing too much attention!" I quickly shushed her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let us be on our way, I'm not going to spend all day waiting for you." She finished walking towards the school's exit.

I put my homework in my backpack and ran to catch up with her. We walked to my father's restaurant. For some reasons, I was nervous about Thalia and Percy meeting. I don't know why but I didn't want Percy to become too friendly with her. Mind you, I was not jealous! This was getting annoying. There were more and more things I didn't know and all of them were involved with a black haired green eyed boy. I absolutely despise not knowing!


	3. Chapter 3

School was horrid up until now even if we were in History, my favorite class. I wasn't paying attention to Mr. Brunner whom was at the front of the class explaining something about Greek mythology. Then again, I had a good knowledge of Greek mythology because when I was young, instead of reading me fairy tales, my mom told me stories about the great Achilles and the Trojan War. She had engrained many values in my mind using these stories. Just to make sure I would know what we were talking about if Mr. Brunner decided to question me, I listened to what he was saying. I don't know why but teachers have a knack for questioning students who don't pay attention to them.

"They say Apollo himself guided Paris' bow towards Achilles heel knowing it was his only weak spot. The expression 'Achilles Heel'. When Paris released the string of his bow, the arrow pierced the air and lodged itself in the heel of one of Greece's finest heroes. Due to the mortal injury..." I stopped listening at this point knowing exactly what was to come in the story of Achilles. He would succumb to his wound in the heel.

As I absent-mindedly observed Mr. Brunner, I noticed things I had previously failed to notice during the year. Before, I merely regarded him as a nice but lonely man in his late forties with grizzling shoulder length brown hair. However, today, I saw him differently. Today I could see the spark of life and wisdom in his eyes. A wisdom only acquired with experience. There was something else hiding in his eyes, waiting to be discovered. Was it love? Love for his many students even if they sometimes gave him headaches. Suddenly, I realized how blind I had been to the ones surrounding me.

My mind wandered around until it fell upon the image of a tall blond-haired girl. It seemed to freeze and all I could see was this stunning girl. Unable to think of anything else, I started studying her much like I was studying Mr. Brunner.

Tall with willowy legs and a petite frame, she had long curly whitish blond hair tied up in a messy bun. Her fair skin seemed to glow with health and her smile was blinding however, these were not what hit me the hardest. Her eyes: her stormy-grey eyes were mesmerizing. Every emotion she could be feeling seemed all well-placed and organised. All planned so no one could read what was lurking behind them. Behind her lively smile and happy appearance, I saw a broken girl. One tormented by ghosts of her past.

I wondered why I had not noticed these details about her the previous night. Perhaps it was the nervousness of being new or perhaps I had simply been too busy taking in her appearance in general.

Annabeth looked a lot like her father. Just by the way she confidently held herself, you could tell she was his daughter. Withal, her facial features and her curly hair were most certainly inherited from her mother. She had prominent cheekbones but not like those of an anorexic, and a thin face. Her features were a bit slanted if they could be described as such.

I felt at ease talking with Annabeth which I found odd since we had only met yesterday. That's not how I felt, it was as if I'd known her for far more than just a day. This ease around someone I barely knew puzzled me. Maybe we had met in preschool or something... Since when was I able to tell so much about a person from just their looks? I think I'm transforming into the next Aristotle!

I was interrupted from my thoughts by someone clearing their throat in front of me. I looked up and was surprised to see Mr. Brunner looking at me with an unreadable glint in his eyes. He smiled at me before saying, "It's time to go Percy. The bell has rung several minutes ago."

I had the decency to look sheepish because he knew I had not paid attention to his class.

"Who led the Achaeans to Troy to win Helen back from the Trojans?" Mr. Brunner threw the question at me and I figured he was testing my knowledge.

To my surprise, I replied confidently and without a second thought. "Agamemnon led the Achaeans in the battle against Troy to win back Helen for his brother Menelaus."

"Good job Percy but I expect you to listen next class." He gave me a stern look but just as soon as it appeared, it disappeared making me wonder if I had imagined it. I nodded before collecting my things. I took a glance at my watch and cursed under my breath. If I didn't hurry up, I'd be late at my new job.

I ran to my locker, threw my books in my bag before slamming the door of my locker. I flung my bag over my shoulder and started running. I looked at my watch again. Ten minutes from school to get to Mr. Chase's restaurant but if I ran, I could make it in seven maybe even five minutes.

As I made my way towards my job, my thoughts wandered to my unknown father. I didn't know much about him because every time I asked my mother, she only said he was a good man and that he loved us both. When I was in first grade, I remember asking my mother why I didn't have a dad like the other kids in my class. That is when she told me he had passed on when I was only a few months old. She never told me from what he had died but I never questioned her because I knew she was hurting inside.

I had occasionally caught her sobbing alone in her room. Every single one of her muffled sobs broke my heart and made me hate my old man even if he was six feet under. But then, I also wondered, if he loved us, why hadn't he left any money for us to live? The only reason I could go to school was because the government paid for y studies. I had once offered to quit school to take a fulltime job to help us pay for everything but my mother would have none of it. She had scowled me many times saying I needed to at least finish high school. Of course, knowing I would crack, she said to do it for her. Mothers can be so manipulative at times.

I entered the restaurant and made my way to the back of the house. On my way, I heard laughing coming from the bar. I didn't recognize the voices from any of the staff members I had met the previous night. I have a pretty good memory when it comes to names, faces and voices. Although I have absolutely no idea why my memory only remembers people. Why oh why can't it remember my formulas in math or other useful things instead of names!

Again I heard the laughter from the bar. Puzzled, I stopped and instead of going to the back of the house, I went to the bar. I was surprised to find Annabeth and another girl talking and laughing. I didn't expect to see her so soon. I awkwardly stayed there not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, Annabeth turned her head and saw me. I gulped fearing I might have interrupted their conversation. Apparently, I hadn't since Annabeth smiled brilliantly and waved in my direction. I waved back with a small smile. The girl next to Annabeth spun around on her stool and stared at me with something akin to curiosity.

I strolled towards both girls trying to calm my heart and evening my breath due to my race from school to here. I noted that the raven black-haired girl had electric blue eyes and freckles. She too seemed athletic like Annabeth. She looked like a gothic person but I ignored it. My friend Nico has the same style and is really nice. The blue-eyed girl wore a leather jacket with a black top under it saying _Death to Barbie. _She had ripped black jeans and combat boots. Since my friend Nico wore the same thing, I deduced it was some kind of fashion for Goths. It wasn't ugly, it was different in a good way.

Annabeth looked between the black-haired girl and I seemingly having an inner debate.

Much like yesterday, her hair was up in a messy bun and loose strands of hair fell neatly along jaw line till the half of her neck. She had light make up on which let her natural beauty stand out. She wore a purple loose top which lightly fell to the side revealing a part of bare shoulder and skinny jeans with flats. She made beauty look effortless.

"Hey Annabeth." I casually greeted her with a grin before turning to the other girl, "and hello-"

"Thalia" The girl abruptly said, " My name's Thalia Grace."

"Nice to meet you Thalia. I'm Percy Jackson." I extended my hand and she shook it with a grin almost splitting her face in half. When our gazes met, I felt a shiver run down my spine. I had to force myself from squirming at the strange feeling I got.


	4. Chapter 4

As I let go of Thalia's hand, a strange feeling flowed through me; a feeling of recognition. Perhaps she and I had met before... Instead of dwelling on such a thing, I turned my attention back to the blond girl standing besides Thalia, namely, Annabeth.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Are you helping your father tonight?" I asked politely.

I don't know why but it's just so simple talking to her. With some people, every word I utter is awkward but apparently not with Annabeth. Some people are like. Easy to talk and befriend I mean. At school, I used to be the King of Awkwardness. Every time someone tried talking to me, I'd start stuttering or spewing nonsense. Eventually, it stopped but then again, that was two years ago...

"Nan, this nosy person here wanted to meet you." She said sticking her thumb out in Thalia's direction. The said girl seemed to shrink back in her seat but Annabeth ignored her friend's glare. "She wanted to know if you were hot."

I couldn't help but laugh at the last part. Thalia wanted to meet me to know if I was hot? At the moment, the black-haired girl looked like she wanted to punch the light out of her friend. Poor girl...

"So, what do you think?" I spread out my arms and rotated for her to get a look of me. I smile when she blushed a deep shade of red. "Am I okay-looking?" I asked with a cheeky expression.

"You're okay... I guess." She mumbled, obviously embarrassed by the situation.

"Well you're not too bad yourself."

"Hey Seaweed Brain, how was your day?" Annabeth cut in to save her mortified friend. Thalia gave Annabeth a weak smile.

"It was pretty good, thanks for asking. How about you Wise Girl?" I took a seat to Annabeth and took a quick look at my watch. I was officially two minutes late and I still had to check in. With a quick look around, I noted that the restaurant was empty. I was okay for the moment.

"To be honest, it was a long day." She sighed, leaning heavily on her elbow.

"How so?" I questioned, intrigued.

"I don't know why but a minute passed like an hour! It was so long you have no idea." Annabeth threw her hands up in frustration.

"Cheer up Wise Girl, the day's over. Tomorrow will be better." I offered.

"Yeah you're right I guess..."

"Hello lovebirds? I'm still here, remember?." Thalia didn't seem to realize that her words caused both Annabeth and I to blush a deep shade of red. Caught off guard, we were both at the loss of words. It took me a few seconds to be able to look at her in the eyes again. Annabeth seemed used to being cut off by Thalia since she was not mad but I was very impressed by the Goth girl who was now standing between Annabeth and I.

I loudly cleared my throat hoping to talk about something else as well as end this awkwardness hanging in the atmosphere but unfortunately for me, Thalia seemed to have other plans.

"Since we don't have much to do, how about we get to know each other." suggested Thalia with a devious smile. "I'll start. How did you guys meet?"

"Um, who explains?" Annabeth asked me with a look of uncertainty as well as relieved on her face. Something in Annabeth's relieved expression told me that her friend could ask very, very embarrassing questions at times. Should I start worrying?

"We can both tell her our version I guess." I suggested not sure if it was a good idea. Apparently, it wasn't so bad because we spent the next couple of minutes explaining our side of the story on how we met. When we were done, Thalia raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at us.

"You've just met yesterday and you already have nicknames for each other?" asked Thalia, a smirk etched on her face.

"Yeah but what does that do?" I wondered what was wrong with having nicknames for each other but Annabeth seemed to understand something I didn't because her face flushed as she nodded. I sent her a questioning look but she wouldn't meet my eyes so I turned to Thalia. After a few seconds of holding my gaze, she just shrugged and started examining her nails covered by black and silver nail polish.

"Your dad told me a little about your family but I don't know much. Aside from having a beautiful house, a very nice father and step mother and being the eldest sister of two twin boys, how's life for you?" I asked curious to know more about the mysterious Annabeth Chase and hoping to stay away from awkward questions.

"You've been to my house before?" she asked me surprised. "Wait, never mind. You fixed our sink. I assume you've met my step mom but did you meet my little brothers? These little pests make me go crazy when I'm alone with them. They even make me question my sanity at times!" she exclaimed dead serious.

I know it might be rude but I just couldn't help it: I laughed. One glare from Annabeth made me stop at once then she surprised me by laughing. Even Thalia joined in! What was so funny? These girls laugh for no reason...

"You say your brothers make you question your sanity but are you really sane to begin with?" I dared to say with a raised eyebrow but kept a small smile. My provoking question immediately got Annabeth's attention as she abruptly stopped giggling and glared at me with her piercing stormy grey eyes. I almost thought she was going to hit me. _Uh-oh, maybe I went a little too far this time, _I thought but just as I was starting to regret my actions, Annabeth's pink lips curled into a smile.

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain! For your information, my mind is perfectly lucid." she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest pretending to be angry. She was a terrible faker or maybe she was just not trying to make it look real because I could see the glint of playfulness in her eyes. Even if her honey blond curls were hiding most of her face, I could see the faint smile playing on her lips. She definitely wasn't mad.

"Here we go again." I heard Thalia mutter to herself. From the corner of my eye, I could see she was rolling her eyes. Her phone vibrated and she yelped in surprise.

"Well I apologize for enjoying life." I said with a grin as I watched her roll her eyes yet again while looking at the screen of her phone.

"Don't worry, I fully enjoy my life. Maybe a little too much sometimes but that's another story." she casually said not even looking up from her phone screen."Now lovebirds, I'll be leaving you guys to your constant teasing. My little brother just texted me saying I have to get home now if I don't want to get in serious trouble."

Thalia got up from her seat, shoved her phone in the pocket of her leather jacket and walked towards the door. Just before going out, she turned to face us with a sweet smile. Too sweet for my liking. She was definitely planning something.

"It was nice meeting you Percy. I hope to see you again sometime soon." she addressed me with a grin before turning to her best friend. " I'll see you at school tomorrow." she winked and headed out of the restaurant.

"I'm leaving you two alone but no funny business!" she shouted over her shoulder before walking away. My face was beat red from her last comment and I knew Annabeth's face was exactly the same color. I knew it! That sweet smile from earlier was a warning.

"Yup," I popped the 'p', " it's just me and you..." I awkwardly said.

"How about we go wash some dishes and talk at the same time?" Annabeth suggested.

"Crap!" I exclaimed. "I should get to work! Annabeth Chase, thank you so much for reminding me." I didn't even wait for a reply as I dashed to the back of the house. On my way there, I could hear Annabeth laughing uncontrollably at my nonprofessional antics. Good thing almost all the staff was on break now or they would've looked at me funny.

I hadn't had much fun in a long time so I was glad I had found such a nice job with such good people. Working didn't seem so boring anymore. I actually looked forward to it every time I woke up. Not that I like leaving my mom but it feels good to enjoy life.

I enjoyed every moment spent with Annabeth. Let's face it people, she's pretty, amazing and funny. There's something else about her that I just can't seem to put my finger on...

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

TCO


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading this story :) It means a lot to me.

Guest: I apologize for not being clear. I meant by the time I'm done with this story. I clearly keep in mind what you said :)

TaylorSwift33: Haha Jon? Really? Are you a Taylor Swift fan? If yes, then you are awesome! I LOVE Taylor Swift! :)

alyaJackson: Dear AylaJackson, you are awesome! I'm glad you like those stories as well. Maybe but I'll mainly focus on this story and Ascertain. I'm sorry :(

MegJackson: You can't die! Here's a chapter!

August1999: Perhaps there will be Thalico... (thoughtful expression)

Sobekton: I'll remember you don't take dares ;)

Codex: I always smile when I see your name appear in my reviews :)

Guest: My heart nearly stopped when I read the first part of your review! You got me there! :P I love funny reviews!

TheGodling: I expected nothing less from you :)

CandyQueen: You are an angel :)

Guest: Thank you :)

Hello Panda: I read your review and I must agree with you. I didn't mean 100 for the last chapter, I just wanted to know by the time this story is finished. I apologize... Thank you for letting me know. Your words are etched in my brain. :)

AnnyJackson19: You never know, maybe I'm continuing just for you ;)

tds112: My heart melted when I read your review :) Thank you

The QueenB: Seriously? You're using Justin Bieber songs and changing a few words to review my story? Hahahahahaha! Your reviews are the most creative ones I have seen up till now! Thank you ;)

NHN: Thank you very much for your support. It means a lot to me :)

AlexLunaaah: Yes of course :) Annabeth will eventually learn more about Percy and his mother. :) I'm relived! Glad you didn't die. Here's a chapter.

I don't own PJO.

* * *

Rubbing plates, pots, cauldrons: placing them in the dishwasher: waiting 90 seconds for the washing to finish cleaning: dry and put away the dishes. Annabeth had done just that for the past ten minutes without talking since I was running late on my schedule due to the little chat with Thalia and Annabeth from earlier. The smart girl next to me was being very nice by helping me. We were a really good team I must admit.

The staff would be back from their break pretty soon so it had to be clean before any clients arrived. With Annabeth's help, we managed to finish in a total of twenty minutes! I was glad we still had time together because I was curious about her. I didn't want to act like a creepy stalker or anything of that sort but I was just curious. She hadn't fully answered my question earlier and I was planning on asking it again.

I dried the last plate and walked from the corner of the kitchen to the hanging platforms one on top of each other where the silverware was kept. I extended my arm and placed the plate where it belonged. I threw the towel I was using to dry the silverware over my shoulder and walked back to where Annabeth was. I sat on small stools facing each other.

"Thanks a lot for the help!" I said with a smile breaking the silence for the first time in about twenty minutes. "I would still be cleaning up if not for you."

"It was the least I could do." she spoke with such confidence. She looked like a royal princess with her sun-kissed curly hair and her piercing grey eyes. She even had an aura that radiated confidence, authority and kindness.

"You really look like a princess." the words slipped out of my mouth just like that. As soon as I realized it, my eyes widened and I quickly clasp a hand over my mouth. I was staring at her wide-eyed, hand clasped over my mouth awaiting her reaction.

Annabeth stared back at me for a few seconds obviously trying to stop her muffled laughs from escaping her mouth. She gave up and started laughing so hard that she had to hold on to the counter so she wouldn't fall to the ground. I raised an eyebrow at her but she didn't even notice. She was too busy laughing. I had to wait but eventually she wiped her eyes for she had cried from laughter as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"You think so?" she asked with a huge smile plastered on her face albeit knowing the answer full well. "Why is that might I ask?"

I truly didn't know how to tell her without insulting her in the process. I was not the best with words and I sometimes screwed up and ended up giving the person the wrong idea of what I was thinking. I sighed and prepared for the worst.

"You just have this aura around you. It's hard to explain but I'm sure many others share my opinion. You also have the looks of a princess. I'm sure many guys out there would love to have such a beautiful one such as you by their side." I finished and mentally preparing in case she'd start shouting at me or something of the sort.

"Why thank you Percy. It's nice to know you think I'm beautiful." she cracked a smile before resuming. "Most boys at school don't refer to me as beautiful, they only say _hot, _even the younger ones! I hate it because I feel like they only look on the outside."

I raised an eyebrow at her not knowing what she meant and I think she understood my confusion because she changed her approach.

"I'm not egocentric I just feel like they look at girls for their looks only and not for their personality. It's sad that they judge if a girl is trash or not without taking a glimpse at who they are. I think they just want to get in my pants sometimes but then again, maybe it's just me who attracts douche bags and perverts." she shrugged as if she didn't care that much but I knew it was just a façade.

Something told me that deep down, it hurt her and she cared. She wasn't the carefree type of person. In my opinion, she was just waiting for a guy to come along and prove her wrong. I'll admit it, maybe I did want to be that special guy. The one to show her not all guys wanted to get in her pants: to be an exception to her rule.

"Yeah many guys are perverted but you still have to consider that some girls may be in the same category as those guys. There are many men who are different from what you think and maybe if you let them inside your world, they could change your point of view." I tried making my point without making this conversation end. "You say guys say you're hot so I take it many are interested in you?" It wasn't exactly a question but nor was it a statement.

"Yeah, I have at least five demands for a date from different boys every week."

"How do you cope with that?" I asked not really surprise at how many boys asked her out.

"I just turn them down. I'm still looking for the man who will be different." she shrugged.

"Wow, you're pretty good! How do you even manage to keep your cool with so many guys always asking you out?" I asked. If I were her, I would've gone crazy!

"It's simple, I don't. When guys really annoy me, I either ignore them and walk away or, if I have to, I'll slap a couple maybe even punch them." She had an evil grin on her face probably remembering all the guys she hit. I looked at her with a smirk on my face.

"Hey I don't use my fists much. I just use them when I'm having a rotten day or if the person is being really creepy." she defended herself even if I hadn't made any comments.

"So, what about your family? Aside from your devilish little brothers, how is your step mother?" Annabeth giggled when I called her twin brothers 'devilish' but after that, her expression settled on a neutral one.

"My step mother's pretty nice I guess but I miss my mother." I could see the pain in her eyes and I knew that it must be hard for her to talk about it. I made a mental note to avoid talking about her mother because it was a touchy subject unless she spoke about her first. Since she was already talking about her mother...

"Where is your mother then?" I felt a lump form in my throat because I already had my idea about where her mother was. I felt really bad for asking seeing the pained expression on her face. "It's okay you don't have to answer that Annabeth. I'm sorry for asking." I softly whispered as I moved from my stool and crouched in front of her so I could look in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around my legs and looked at her.

"Don't be sorry. It's okay. I actually never talk about it. My father is the only person with whom I would talk about her but since my step mother came into our lives, he has forbidden me from talking to him about her." she gave a hesitant sad smile accompanied by a shaky breath. "She passed away ten years ago in a road accident. She was in a coma for a few days so I was able to bid her my goodbyes. I just wish she was here now. I love my father but he spends more time taking care of the twins so I am left to myself." Her head was bowed by now and I could see her body shaking as small sobs managed to get past her lips. I was immediately on alert and moved from my crouching position. I stood up and opened my arms offering a comforting hug. She looked up, stood and walked into my arms welcoming the comfort I was offering.

"Shh... you can always talk to me." I whispered in her ear as I slowly rubbed her back.

"Th-thank you. You're a good person." she hiccupped in response. She raised herself on her tiptoes and gently kissed my cheek before backing up and smiling at me through her shiny eyes. "I'll see you soon then Percy." She then walked away. I heard the front door of the restaurant open and close and I knew she was gone.

With the way she had said that last sentence, I knew we were officially more than acquaintances. She knew she could talk to me anytime and I knew she was willing to do the same for me.

I was about to go see at the bar if anyone was there when a male voice called my name.

"Percy." the voice sternly said with authority but not as a threat or anything.

I turned around and came face to face with none other than Frederick Chase himself. Crap.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter guys :)

Have you ever eaten cake frosting? Yesterday, my sister and I were making a cake for our father's birthday and we mixed a bunch of colours trying to find an appropriate one to write 'Happy Birthday' on the cake. We screwed up a few times but it worked out in the end. When we were done, I tried to eat the left overs (the dumbest thing I have ever done in my life) but I ate too much. I felt so sick for the rest of the night! I will never ever do that again!

Have a good day readers :)

Thecarefreeone


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own PJO.

This is my longest chapter yet so enjoy :)

* * *

His deep brown eyes were fixated on me intently waiting for an explanation. I didn't feel incriminated under his intense gaze because Frederick didn't seem angry nor happy. His face was an emotionless mask. The lack of emotion on his face only helped increase my nervousness.

I felt my heart beating at a hundred miles an hour and my palms started feeling sweaty. I couldn't afford to lose this job. My mom needed the money this job provided. I had heard many stories where the guy fell in love with his boss' daughter that didn't end well. The father, being overprotective, like most fathers, would either fire his employee or forbid him from seeing his daughter. Could this kind of scenario be happening to me?

Annabeth and I barely knew each other but I felt like she and I had known each other for years. Sure I didn't know her favorite color or things like that but I felt a connection. When we had been introduced by her father, it was like being reintroduced to someone I already knew but hadn't seen in a very long time. Now, I knew we were more than acquaintances. The conversation we just had made us more like friends or perhaps a little more.

I worked here and at a good hotel two blocks away from my apartment who was located in the middle of New York City. The hotel paid me well and I got tip as a domestic. Being a domestic included cleaning rooms, helping people to their room, carrying luggage and doing whatever I was ordered to do. I was lucky because I got a lot of tip mostly from families with teenage girls. I don't know why though, perhaps girls are more generous? Or perhaps it had something to do with all the flirting?

I stayed there, stomped, and stared back in my boss' eyes. He was now leaning against the sink with his arms crossed over his chest. For a man in his young thirties, he was in shape. I was at the loss of words because I didn't know how he felt at the moment. How much had he heard of the conversation between his daughter and I? Frederick heavily sighed and walked over to the stool on which I had previously sat and took a seat. He looked up at me and gestured for me to do the same with the other stool. I obliged and sat down.

"Percy..." he started with his deep voice making me feel like I was a criminal being interrogated by a detective."You are fired." he was looking at me in the eye, dead serious. My blood froze and my heart skipped a beat. I wasn't sure what I had done wrong but one thing I was sure of, I felt like cursing and letting out every profanity I knew but of course, I kept it inside. It wouldn't be professional and it would be rude. Instead, I blinked back the tears I didn't know were there and stood up ready to leave. I turned my back to Frederick and started walking to the door feeling more than miserable. My foolishness was going to cause my mother much trouble.

I was about to leave when I heard Frederick Chase laugh in the back of the house. Why was he laughing? I felt even more stupid than I already did. What in the world was happening?

"Percy come back, I was joking." said the man who had supposedly just fired me as he struggled to catch his breath. I walked back to the kitchen an expression of confusion etched on my face. Did he really think this was funny?

I came back in the door frame and it was my turn to look at him expressionless expecting an answer.

"That was not funny." I said bluntly with absolutely no emotion in my voice. I stared at his amused expression causing my irritation to increase tenfold. "Care to explain?"

"Happy April fools in advance!" my boss exclaimed. I mentally face palmed, April fools... how could I possibly forget it was tomorrow.

"I'm sorry Percy, I just thought I'd be funny but apparently, you didn't take it very well. You youngsters always prank each other so why would we, adults, deprive ourselves from that fun?" he smiled at the ground.

_Because adults' idea of funny isn't the same as teenagers'. That wasn't even a prank, it was the worst fucking joke I've ever heard in my seventeen years of existence! _I felt like grumbling back at him but I didn't because I'd probably end up being fired for real.

"I heard what Annabeth told you Percy." I was more than glad when Frederick changed the subject. "I feel ashamed for not being there for Annabeth these past few years. I didn't know she felt that way." He had his head bowed to the ground and I saw the regret in his eyes.

The atmosphere in the back of the house had completely changed. No more was it awkward and tense, it was now sad. I couldn't help but forgive Mr. Chase for his terrible joke and let myself slump down on the stool opposite of him. My anger was clouding my mind and I knew it so I kept my mouth shut fearing that only foolish words would come out of it.

"I may not know her like you do but I can see she needs someone to talk to." I took a deep breath waiting to see the tall man's reaction to my statement.

"I know... it just hurts so much to talk about _her_." Mr. Chase put an emphasis on the word _her _and I could practically hear the pain in his voice. "I'm not the young man I used to be. I now have a wife and children so I cannot afford to live in the past. I fear that talking about her would interfere with my role as a father." The silent tears rolling down the man's face said longer than words but Percy was not satisfied.

"You're being very selfish. Annabeth needs to talk about her mother, about how she feels. Why won't you give her that?" My voice was dangerously rising and I could see shock on Frederick's face.

"I can't..." By now, my boss' body was trembling. I sighed heavily not knowing what to do. That's when an idea popped in my mind.

"Since you won't talk about... you know... _her,_ I'll talk with Annabeth about how she feels and support her until you feel ready to talk. I just need to know more to understand you and Annabeth better. Would you be willing to do that?"

Through his shiny eyes, I could see hope and happiness. He gave me a small smile before nodding. We both stood up and gave each other a manly hug.

"Kid, you'll be missing school tomorrow." Frederick announced as he stretched.

"I can't exactly skip school sir, you know that right?"

"Yeah I'll just call your mom and explain things to her. I hope it's okay if I call her... how about we go see some baseball? Yankees vs. Red Sox." I felt unease because I couldn't spend money for that kind of activities. Frederick caught my uneasiness as I was about to decline but he caught on pretty fast why I would feel uncomfortable.

"No worries son, it's all on me." He hit his chest with his right hand, a huge grin on his face. I opened my mouth to protest but before I could do so, Frederick raised a hand to stop me. "No arguing or you're fired."

I stiffened and unconsciously straightened up. "Yes sir!" I replied as if I was in the army. Where did that come from?

"Then meet me at the bar of the restaurant tomorrow at ten. The game starts at one in the afternoon but I'd like to get good seats if you don't mind." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course."

"Then I'm off. See you tomorrow Percy." Frederick walked out as he waved over his head.

_Didn't expect this conversation to end like this. It was better than I thought it would be. _These were my last thoughts before I went to work for the rest of the night.

I came back to my apartment at ten. It was dark because most of the lights were out. I opened a few and walked down the hall to my room. Our apartment was very small but then again, my mother and I were the only ones living here. I quickly changed before crossing the hall to go to my mother's room which was across mine.

The door creaked as it slowly opened but not loud enough to wake my mother. Creeping up to the end of the bed and sitting on it next to my mother's sleeping form, I watched over her. She was my world and just the thought of her dying someday brought tears to my eyes.

I softly caressed her cheek and pushed some of her curly brown hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful and vulnerable while sleeping. My worst fear was to wake up one morning and find her dead in her sleep. Since was little, I've always come to her room to check on her.

Her beautiful blue eyes fluttered opened and her head turned so she could look at me. A warm smile graced her face she took my hand in hers. They were small in my own but had always been comforting.

They had comforted me every time I had cried, every time I had gotten into a fight. All of these fights were when I was young and because someone had insulted my mother. I was older now and didn't depend on my fists anymore to solve my problems like before. I was not an easy kid I must admit, but my mom could always calm me when I was throwing a tantrum.

"Frederick Chase called earlier saying you'd be spending the day with him. He said he was bringing you to a baseball game. It's so nice of him." My mother and Mr. Chase had a lot in common. Both had children early in their lives. They were around the same age and both were caring. Ever since I had met him, Frederick Chase had been a fatherly figure to me.

I was about to ask my mom if she could inform the school but s if reading my mind, my mom added, "I called your school to inform them you would be absent tomorrow."

"Thank you..." I trailed off as I sent a brilliant smile to my mom. I bent down and kissed her forehead both her cheeks and the tip of her nose. It was a habit we had developed when I was a toddler, just like the blue food.

My mom giggled and I felt so nice to hear her laughter full of life. I didn't get to hear these laughs full of life very often since that blasted cancer had been diagnosed which was six years ago. I was eleven at the time. The treatments always took their toll on my mother leaving her weak and tired. When she learned about her cancer, my mom had been sad but she had quickly accepted her disease.

She always seemed happy, laughing, smiling and teasing me but I could see through that façade. I could see the tired and pained side my mother was trying to conceal. I could see the pain lurking in her eyes trying to take control of her body like a demon possessing a body: always there waiting for a chance to surface and hit with all its might the weakened person.

My mother had all of my admiration because she was strong even through the pain and she was rarely complaining. I could never make a list of all the qualities she possessed because the list would go on forever.

"Gee, I sometimes wonder who the parent is." A sweet smile split my mom's face as she teased me because she was the one doing that to me before. I was very caring and protective of her. Who could blame me? It made her laugh and she would always say I was so much like my father.

My old man... he was lost at sea my mom had once told me. She told everyone else he was dead but only to me, she revealed her doubts. She was sure he was alive somewhere out there with a family living happily. Sally, my mother, didn't talk much about him but when she did, I could see the pain from the past and the present and it made me feel bad. I was a constant reminder of the man that she had 'lost' to the cruel sea sixteen years back due to my striking resemblance to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning mom. Sleep tight." I got up from the bed, kissed her forehead and her hand and slipped out of the room carefully closing the door behind me.

"I love you mom." I whispered.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep, proof of my exhaustion. Sleeping was one of my favorite activities because I didn't get as much as I should.

The next day, I woke up early. It wasn't even eight so I decided to surprise my mom. Granted I spoiled my mother but her smiles were so much worth it. They were the light when my days were dark and always made everything better.

I strolled to the kitchen and managed to prepare some decent blue pancakes considering how terrible I am at cooking. I once even burnt a soup! Who burns a soup when three-fourths of it is water? Me of course. My mom had laughed so hard when she had come home that she had tears in her eyes and she was even on the ground trying to catch her breath.

I placed the food in a large plate, added syrup and a nut of butter on top. Blueberries and strawberries decorated the side of the pancakes. I made a cappuccino and placed it on the platter next to the plate. Careful not to trip or spill some juice, I made my way to my mom's room. The door was slightly opened so I pushed it opened using my foot. As soon as I stepped in the room, I knew something was wrong.

It was quiet, so quiet it was eerie. Slowly walking to the table in the corner of my mom's room where I laid the platter, I realised my mother was not in her bed.

Perhaps she was at the bathroom so making my way to the said places' door and softly knocking on the door, I waited for an answer. When none came, panic took control of my mind as it raced trying to come up with a place where she could be. Our apartment was very small so it was easy to know every single corner of it.

Out of the blue, a body crashed into my back and slender arms wrapped themselves around my chest. A soft but creepy whisper tickled my ear.

"Boo!" That simple sound made me yelp and jump, falling face first to the ground since someone was on my back supplying it with extra weight. As I was falling, the person clinging to me fell as well due to the force of the momentum.

Of course, I took all the impact when my body met the hard wooden floor. The air was knocked out of my lungs and I laid there, spread eagle facing the ground. A groan escaped my lips as I heard someone giggling on my back, a giggle I knew far too well not to recognize.

"Mom what was that for?" I intentionally whined like a five-year old hoping to make my mother laugh some more. To my amusement it worked and my mom when in another fit of giggles.

"Very mature Percy." She teased me even if she knew very well my intentions. "It's April Fools today!" I inwardly groaned. How could I forget.

"Do you think you could get off this poor back of mine so I can stand up." I asked a huge grin plastered on my face. I felt the pressure of the weight on my back lessen until none was left. I rolled over on my back only to meet my mom's extended hand offering help. I gently took it and pulled myself putting the less weight I could. My mother was weak from her treatments and she didn't deny it.

"Now get in your bed so I can bring you my surprise to you." I playfully ordered her and she obliged without hesitation. I had no doubt she already knew I had cooked breakfast for her.

When she was comfortably seated her back against the headboard, I placed the platter on her lap and plumped down on the bed watching a bright smile grace her lips. To my surprise, she moaned after the first bite of pancakes.

"You've outdone yourself honey."

"Are you serious?" I was grinning like a fool by now because this was the first time she had liked my food so much.

"Dead serious." I laughed and got up.

"You flatter me mom. I'm going to get showered and dressed to meet up with Frederick." I leaned down and placed two kisses on each of her cheeks before leaving the room to get cleaned up.

I stepped in the shower and turned on the water. The hot water cascaded on my body and the steam was clearing my nose. I have to admit that I love taking showers because they help me relax. Who doesn't anyways?

After a few minutes in the shower, I was as clean as one may hope to be so I stepped out of the tub. Soon, I was all dressed and trying to tame my wild hair. I didn't have any knots in my hair, it was just sticking out in different directions... stupid hair.

I spent about fifteen minutes trying to tame my stupid hair but in vain. I finally gave up and exited the bathroom to get something to eat. My stomach was gurgling, meaning that it wanted food.

I strolled to the kitchen and ate the leftovers of pancakes I had cooked earlier. To my immense surprise, they were pretty good and that's saying a lot. I am a terrible cook and I've had a lot of bad experiences while I was trying to learn how to cook. The first time I made blue pancakes, they were so bad that I had to rush to the bathroom to relieve my poor stomach.

Once I was done with my food, I went back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and saw my straight teeth and thought, _thank God I don't wear braces anymore. _In my opinion, braces were a real pain because food always got stuck in them making you look like an absolute fool at times.

After checking on my mother and ridding her of the platter, I made my way out of her room.

"Percy!" My mom cooed in a sweet tone making me stop half way out of the door. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile as I turned around.

"I'm seventeen mom!" I cried indignantly. As expected, my mother looked at me like a lost puppy would look at someone and I cracked. I just couldn't say no to that face she always used against me.

"Fine!" I sighed in defeat. I walked back to her bed and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Seriously, I'm seventeen years old and my mom still wants me to kiss her cheek every time I leave to go somewhere. People would call me mama's little boy... great.

Fifteen minutes after, I was walking through the crowded streets of Manhattan. Mr. Chase's restaurant was close to my house and my school so I found myself in front of the restaurant _Flavors of the World_, in other words, Mr. Chase's restaurant.

I walked in and immediately noticed a man with a Yankees shirt and cap whose back was turned to me. Without hesitation, I sauntered in his direction. When I was a few feet away, I changed my way of walking. I crept behind him.

"BOO!" I roared in the man's ear. The man let out a rather girlish scream and turned around to face me.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold." I grinned at a shocked Frederick. A few seconds passed and I saw the corner of Frederick's lips curl up in a smile.

"I guess I deserved it..." He trailed off before continuing. "You don't have any Yankees cloths or anything to show your support!" Mr. Chase almost seemed almost ballistic at the fact that I was not wearing the same thing as him.

"I can't really afford to spend money on that..." I shuffled with my feet while looking at the ground, embarrassed.

"Come on kid, we're going to change that in no time." Frederick threw an arm around my shoulders in a friendly way and guided me to the exit of the restaurant.

This day was going to be... interesting...

* * *

I'm sorry for making you wait.

Hoorayforcheese, your review made me laugh so hard that I was crying. This chapter is for you :)

Did I scare you with Frederick's 'joke'? If I did than mouahahahaha!

We're going to dissect a heart in science in two weeks! Have any of you ever dissected? I don't know whether I should think it's cool or disgusting. Just thinking about it makes me shiver...

Two weeks ago, I had mice in my house! I woke up one morning to a weird sound in my room. It was like three am and guess what I saw in the middle of my room... a freakin mouse! I was petrified! Okay I know I sound like a wuss but I was so scared to find one in my bed that I threw all of my covers and ran to the bathroom. I slammed the door and hid in the shower for the next half hour. When I came out, I searched my bed for any signs of mice. When I found none, I went to sleep. The next evening, we found a dead mouse in my dog's cage. He killed a mouse! I thought it was a cat's job to do that... is my dog a cat disguised as a dog?

Anyways, thanks for reading,

Thecarefreeone


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own PJO.

Warning, contains a certain humour that may not be suitable for younger readers. This story will not contain lemons, I repeat, no lemons in this story if this can reassure some of you. Enjoy.

* * *

"Come on kid, we're going to change that in no time." I exclaimed and threw an arm around young Percy's shoulders.

For a seventeen year old short on money, he was built like an ox and almost a head taller than me. His shoulder were higher than my arm level so it looked a bit weird but hey, this kid was like a son to me.

I guided him to the door with a devious smile thinking that perhaps he would one day be part of the family... the way things were between Annabeth and he, maybe just maybe he might become part of the Chase family along with his mother.

There were so many possibilities for the future. The only thing I knew for sure was that I'd take care of this kid. I had vowed to do so the day I had met him so many years ago: back when I was the one towering over him.

He was no longer the scrawny and innocent child that had come to me begging for work with a fire of determination burning in his eyes. No, he was nowadays a strong young man with the same fire in his eyes except, he now carried the burden too heavy for him to carry back then on his broad shoulders.

Percy's mother and I had never personally met but I knew a few things about her. We had communicated through the phone for she was too weak to meet me.

Through our conversations and Percy, it felt like I knew her personally. She was a few years younger than me and the prettiest woman alive according to her son. His eyes could never betray the love he retained for her in his heart. She had curly brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. A nice and strong woman, as strong as an Amazon, she always strived for her son's welfare despite her pain.

I couldn't help but feel admiration for Sally Jackson. She had lost her lover, the father of her child, but what was worst was that she didn't know if he was alive or not.

She had cancer and wasn't the richest person in Manhattan, yet she was doing everything she could in order for her son to be happy. And according to his observations, she was succeeding. Percy was working his butt off to supply them with dinner and a home. He was the pillar of their little family holding by a string.

On the other hand, I felt extremely guilty. Sally was sick and was short on money yet her son was more than happy albeit he would be in heaven if she healed. I however had health, wealth and a great family.

I had everything yet my daughter was broken inside. I had done nothing about it. It was so bad that she preferred talking to Percy whom she had met only a few days prior. I must admit I felt a little mad that she would rather go to a stranger than to her own father regarding her feelings about her mother but I couldn't blame her. I had pushed her away by forbidding the subject with my new wife and our twins now part of our family.

I felt like absolute trash. I had not looked at Annabeth in the eye last night because guilt was eating me up from inside out. How could I have been so blind and selfish? I had caused her pain just to run away from my own.

"Ahum..." My head snapped in Percy's direction as he cleared his throat and I found him looking at me with unease. "Are you okay Mr. Chase? You've spaced out for a few minutes."

I cursed under my breath and cleared my mind from what I was previously thinking about.

"I'm fine buddy. Let's buy you a Yankees jersey and cap so you can match me." I saw his expression and I knew he was about to protest so I continued before he could. "Don't worry, today is all on me. No arguing."

Percy opened and closed his mouth like a fish. I knew he wasn't the type to let people pay for him. I'm not much of a shopper but when it comes to sports, I am always more than ready to spend an entire day watching new equipment developed for advanced athletes.

We entered a store full of jerseys of different teams of multiple sports. For example. there was a Michael Jordan jersey of another jersey for hockey. The store was my favorite and I knew the owner very well. We had gone to college together. He always gave me the things I bought half price so it was like buying a normal shirt. Actually, it didn't have much to do with the college friends, it was more because I had saved his daughter from drowning.

We were camping together a few years back Annabeth, his daughter and both of us. Both of our daughters had gone for a swim but things had gone terribly wrong. Kelly, Thomas's daughter had gone too far in the lake and was being carried in the rapids so I had jumped to save her from drowning.

Ever since, Thomas was ten times kinder. Mind you, I didn't abuse his kindness. I had only bought two jerseys since the accident and it was eleven years ago.

Percy and I walked through the racks of shirts and went to the section reserved for Yankees supporters. I walked up to one of the jerseys and pulled it out. It was emerald-green with the Yankees written in white on it. I placed it next to a confused Percy as I examined it with a critical eye. Nope, that one wasn't right for him. Too much green... I went on and pulled it out.

We spent the next five minutes like that. With me pulling out shirts and examining them. We ended up settling on a stripy white and black Yankees jersey. Percy's shoulders were a lot broader than I thought. He needed a large jersey because his shoulders were too wide for a medium. The rest of the shirt was a bit floppy on him but not too much. Like I said earlier, Percy was built like an ox. He was a bit like me in the past: well-built but still lean (except he was much leaner than I was at his age).

Next was the cap. we had spent another ten minutes finding one. There weren't that many caps, I was just hesitating on which one fit him best. In the end, it came down to a navy blue cap with the Yankees symbol in white.

I am acting a bit like a girl and Annabeth would probably agree but guys are as bad, when it comes to anything concerning sports, than girls are with designer cloths and make-up. I am part of the category of guys who absolutely love sports. Can you blame me?

"Hello Mr. Chase!" Cheerfully greeted Carl, the cashier whom I knew all too well. I come here often to look, sometimes with my sons, so he and I know each other.

"Hey there Carl. How's your wife doing?" I smiled at the young man.

"Oh she's doing great sir. Thank you for asking." Apparently, Carl was pleased that I asked about his wife because his eyes sparkled the second I mentioned her.

"Carl, let me introduce to you young Perseus here. He and I will be going to today's game." I pulled Percy closer to the counter so the short cashier could see him better.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Percy politely extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Perseus." Carl counted. I saw the shock play on Percy's face at being called, mister. I couldn't help myself, I laughed.

"I bet that's the first time he's been called mister by anyone." I managed to choke out through fits of laughter. Percy's face was, to say the least, absolutely priceless. His mouth was agape and his eyes bulging out like the orbs of a Chihuahua .

"Well, don't tell me he isn't old enough to be called mister, am I right sir?" Carl looked completely lost but kept his belief that Percy should have a title.

"Umm..." Percy's face was now cherry red, probably from embarrassment, and it seemed like the cat had stolen his tongue.

"Percy is still a teenager. Come on Carl, I thought you would've noticed." A smug smile found its way to my lips as I saw Carl look at Percy in utter shock.

"You're a teenager? God, I thought you were-" Carl stopped there not wanting to make comments that could get him in trouble. That was totally him.

"I'm... I'm seventeen sir." I had to admit it, an embarrassed Percy was the funniest thing in the whole entire world.

"Seventeen?" Carl practically yelled. Good thing there was no one else in the shop at the moment. "Sorry, I thought you were... in your mid-twenties." Poor Carl looked mortified and ready to dig a hole in the ground to hide in it.

"You can hide later Carl, I'm going to pay now." I dug my credit card in my pocket and waited for the cashier to scan the items.

I paid for both items. I was utterly flabbergasted when I saw the price! Thomas, the owner, was almost giving me these items for free! Why?

"Why is the price so low!" I exclaimed making Percy yelp in surprise.

"The boss said to give you this big discount... I think it has something to do with his daughters engagement..."

"Kelly's engaged? She's only eighteen!" People shouldn't go off and get married at such a young age! I had my idea of how it was because... Athena and I... oh my poor Athena...

_Stop that!_ I mentally scowled myself.

"She's turning nineteen next month." Added Carl, as if it would change my opinion.

"She's still too young."

"Then, go tell that to the boss see what he thinks of it. He's presently on his little cloud." Carl shook his head, exasperated.

I looked at my watch and realized it was time to go.

"See you Carl! We ought to go if we want to get some good seats!" With that, I dragged Percy out.

I was trying to hail a cab to get to the stadium but none would notice me. I was getting seriously frustrated. I was about to give up when Percy stepped in front of me. He brought his left hand to his mouth and let out a sharp and perfect cab whistle then stuck out a hand to indicate he was the one in need of a taxi. Not a second later, a taxi stopped in front of us.

"Impressive!" I grinned with raised eye brows. "You'll have to teach me how to do that sometime soon."

We both sat in the backseat and to my surprise, a pretty girl was our driver. Should I start worrying? My dad always use to say women were dangerous when they drove...

"Where to handsome?" She had turned around and was looking at Percy. I know it's not right since I have a wife and everything but I was kind of jealous.

The lady was seriously beauteous! She had straight caramel brown hair tied up in a pony tail and light brown eyes shining like gold in the sunlight. Her pearly white teeth only added to her charm. Gorgeous lady... _Stop this Frederick! You are married! _

My logic side screamed in protest and I was smart enough to listen to it before I got into trouble.

"Yeah, my _old man _and I are going to the Yankees Stadium." Percy smirked as he put an emphasis on the words _old man. _One heck of a kid he is that Percy!

"Oh, you're going to watch the New York Yankees Vs. Boston's Red Sox! I'm Calypso by the way." A seductive expression replaced the sweet one from a second ago. "When the game's over, you can always give me a call to tell me the results."

"Sorry, I don't have a cell phone but I'm sure my old man here would be more than happy to call you back." I glared murderously at the teen sitting next to me. I felt like smothering the little bastard.

"That was a very polite way to decline son. I'm proud, you finally have some manners. And congratulations, you finally came out of the closet. I knew you'd eventually admit to us that you were into guys." Payback is such a bitch sometimes but man that felt good! I smiled smugly when I saw Percy's face flush. "So you are into guys after all!"

I was laughing so hard that I fell sideways on the backseat clutching my stomach. Tears were leaking from my eyes as I tried to compose myself. Unfortunately, it was futile because Percy's baffled expression was simply hilarious. I caught on a few words Percy told Calypso.

"Sorry about the old fart Miss Calypso, his need for a friend with benefits makes him say silly things. I have no cell phone but I might just take your number." Calypso was laughing as well but not as hard as me.

"Why would you take my number if you're into guys?" She teased even if she didn't know him.

"Maybe I should get out of this taxi since you don't seem to like me. Maybe another lady will want to give me her number." Percy playfully threatened.

"I don't think so mister. You're mine." Percy knew she was just teasing him but his face flushed anyways.

"I think we should go if we want to get some good seats." After Percy's comment, Calypso winked in his direction before turning around to face the wheel. Percy was left studying the piece of paper Calypso had given him. He shrugged and stuffed it in his back pocket.

This had been the best taxi ride in my entire years of existence. The whole ride was spent teasing Percy. It took fifteen minutes to get to the stadium. When we got off, Calypso leaned forward so she could look at us.

"I'll be waiting for your phone call Percy." She winked and drove off leaving a blushing Percy on the sidewalk with me.

"Let's go kid." I placed a hand on Percy's shoulder as we made our way to the Yankee Stadium. I had forgotten how big it was. I felt like an ant in front of a mountain. It reminded me of the coliseum in Rome albeit the architecture was more modern. The design of the building was impressive even if it wasn't my first time here. Wait, architecture? Annabeth's passion for architecture is rubbing off on me... not good.

We stopped by the washroom's so Percy could put on his new jersey and I indeed was right. It fitted him just right. Percy pulled on his cap but pulled it off. I looked at him quizzically but he merely shrugged. He slid a hand through his hair pushing it back and then placed the cap back on his head.

"I couldn't see a thing." He simply explained with a smile.

It took longer than we thought to find seats but we managed to find seats in the second row a little past a yellow poll and on the left of the publicity. We were sitting next to a family of four. The eldest daughter, who looked about Percy's age, was eyeing him seductively. To make things worse, poor Percy was sitting next to her. By the pleading look he was sending me, I figured he wanted to switch places.

"I can't see Perce, mind switching with me." It was the truth, there was a tall man sitting in front of me. Percy was taller so he would surely be able to see.

"Sure thing." We switched and I didn't miss the disappointed look on the girl's face. She was going to keep to herself for sure.

The game started and cheers erupted in the stadium. They were so loud! I had seldom seen Percy look this annoyed. He was covering his ears and narrowing his eyes, glaring at the stadium in general. Apparently, he wasn't used to so much noise while I, on the other hand, was very accustomed with such clamor having two hyperactive sons. He obviously loathed this kind of cacophony and I have to admit, I felt kind of bad for him.

When the excitement died down, the people around us, baseball fanatics, were all engrossed in the game, not paying any attention to their surroundings.

We watched the game unfold and I was pleased to see Percy enjoy himself. I greatly doubted he ever relaxed with two jobs and school to juggle on his own. He needed a break, I could see it and so I offered him the opportunity. By doing so, I was killing two birds with one stone. Not only was I giving him a break, but I was going to help Annabeth and I at the same time. By telling him about Athena, _my beloved Athena, _he would be able to understand both of us a whole lot better.

I know it sounds very manipulative but believe me, it's not as bad as it sounds. Percy was a kind young man and having witnessed the boy's empathetic side towards my daughter, I just knew I could entrust my daughter to him. He would be there for her. I wish it could be me but how can I help my daughter when I, myself, still struggle to stay composed when I am talking about _her_?

I shook my head to come out of this self-pity. Thinking like that was pathetic and believe me when I say, Frederick Chase is not pathetic.

I looked up just in time to see the baseball rushing in our direction, flying at 100 kilometers per hour for sure. Okay... maybe not that fast but still very fast.

I was starting to duck just in case when I saw Percy rising from his seat, his Yankees cap in his hand as if it was a baseball glove. I looked at the stadium's huge screen only to find out it was fixated on us. We were being filmed and I was looking like a coward! I straightened up and looked at Percy with a smile.

The ball came rushing to him and he caught it in his hand protected by the cap. He stared at his hand and then at the stadium in shock. I'm willing to bet that he thought he wouldn't catch it. He grinned at me and just as he did so, the entire Yankees Stadium erupted in cheers and whistles. The crowd, heck even the players from both teams, were clapping enthusiastically for him.

I watched, amused, as Percy's face became cherry red and he got ready to throw back the ball only to be stopped by a player who raised his hand to indicate there was no need to return the ball. With a lot of exaggeration, this could become good teasing material. The raven-haired boy slumped in his seat trying to sink as low as possible. The camera was still on him. I laughed at him and after what seemed like hours, the camera focused back on the game who was about to carry on.

The Yankees won the game. Of course, I mean, they're the greatest team ever! Granted, I am a big Yankee fan but that doesn't affect the fact that they are the best!

"This was quite a game!" I exclaimed as I stretched. My body was stiff from sitting for so long. "I'm pretty sure the whole lady population who witnessed what happened earlier were screaming for your attention. Maybe to spend a night alone with a handsome young man like you." I could help but tease him.

"Oh shut up old man." Percy shoved me lightly to the side, his way of revenge for my teasing. The boy was looking away, trying to hide his face, but I could perfectly see the pink tint it had taken.

"You're planning on spending the night with one of them? I wonder how your mother would react? Don't forget about Calypso." I was trying to hide my laughter but in vain. Percy's horrified expression was way too funny. I'm not like this usually but it just felt rejuvenating to act like a teenager.

How ironic, I am thirty-seven and I act like a teenager while Percy is seventeen and acts like a man of my age... Oh well, I'm feeling young so why not embrace this feeling of youth?

Percy and I walked out of the stadium and hailed a cab. This time, I was able to stop the taxi by myself. Pleased with myself, we entered the taxi. The person behind the wheel was a lady...

"Hello Miss, could you bring us to Central Park_, _please?" I asked politely.

"Yup." The girl, in her early twenties hit the gas and we were off. The blond-haired girl behind the wheel was crazy! Percy and I were holding on the doors for dear life as the young lady cut through New York City's famous traffic jam.

"You okay Mr. Chase? You look like you're going to hurl..." True, I felt sick but not enough to puke.

"I'm fine." I hastily.

"Excuse me?" Percy was leaning forward so his face was just behind the drivers. "Do you think you could slow down a little for my old man?"

Percy's concern flattered me but he hadn't chosen the best way to ask the driver. I could see his breath rushing in the young lady's hair and I perfectly knew where such an action could lead. I knew Percy only meant to ask her but the reaction it caused was totally unexpected. The lady actually moaned in pleasure! If I was blind, I would think she was doing irreligious things to herself... This was seriously traumatizing, even for a grown man like me.

_What in the world is wrong with that taxi driver?_ My mind screamed the question but I knew better than to say such a thing.

The taxi came to a halt and I looked around and realized we had arrived at our destination. I quickly took my wallet out and started taking out the required money to pay for the trip. The woman was, by now, looking at Percy hungrily, as if he was the new sweet in a candy store. She had shoved a piece of paper in his hand... Poor Percy was looking as white as a ghost, ready to pass out. He looked like a scared little boy... This was probably the first time something so 'awkward' had happened to him.

I shoved the money in the woman's hand and dragged Percy out of the cab before the taxi driver robbed him of his innocence.

"Wh-what... what was that?" Percy squeaked out.

"Percy, Percy, Percy. Never do what you did to a woman you don't know unless you want to get laid." The boy didn't know a thing about women for sure. I would have to help him with that.

"Come on, we have more important business to care for." I started walking inside the big park. Percy looked around to reorient himself before catching up to me.

I wasn't sure where to start. I had so many things to say...

"Where to start?" The question was more for myself than anything else but Percy heard.

"The beginning would be good." Percy's compassionate side was starting to surface which reminded me of a psychologist. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Athena was driving from work to come back home. She had just called home and told Annabeth and I that she'd be there in a half hour. We waited and waited. Finally, we heard a knock at the front door. Annabeth, being so young and innocent, ran to the door and threw it open expecting her mother, only, it wasn't her mother. The police officer at my doorstep had a grave expression when I came in the door frame. That's when I knew she wasn't coming home. 'Your wife had a road accident.' The words only confirmed my fear." My fists were clenched at my side and I had stopped walking. I looked at Percy. My blood was boiling in my veins. " Athena was killed by a son of a bitch called Poseidon."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Happy Easter everyone!

Promise you guys won't laugh at me... Actually, it's kind of pointless to say that. Anyways, the other day, I was walking to my bus stop. There was ice everywhere and I slipped! Has it ever happened to any of you to fall in public? I was so mortified! Not only did I fall in public but I was wearing a skirt (school uniform). I just felt like digging a hole and hiding in it for the rest of my existence! Good thing the street was practically empty!

Have a good week ;)

Thecarefreeone


End file.
